User talk:SuperKamiGuru
If you want to talk I'm over here frequently.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 23:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It was more a collection of insults any of us would deem tame, ie. idiot,b$%*&(literally that) and ass I guess idk really, ask the big man with the hammer.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 16:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I guess he just doesn't care if anyone other than me does it, even Nomad stepped up when I got banned. All he got was a warning. But at the same time he's being lenient, besides my offences are far enough apart for him not to call it constant.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 17:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I used it on Nomad after he did it to me, Effed up thing is we both know we were joking (dude even told 10x personally). Look at me, pleading my case. But no, it was not worth it, but it was gonna happen eventually anyway.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 19:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'm planning on coming back! I can't leave you all by yourselves, besides theres not much else I could go to.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I really don't frequent any other wikis other than that one, this wiki is sort of a back up for me. Good little girl? 10x needs to come on chat more. I agree on the mindless thing though. I guess I'll see everyone in the Summer.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) For the most part I agree,but there are a few fanfics I like. I'd like for you to keep me informed-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 21:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The wiki in General.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 21:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ya. --Legato Bluesummers 00:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ Sense I cannot talk to you on DBW, I will talk to you on here. So what's been going on over there? --Legato Bluesummers 04:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) My block on DBW was over on the 7th, but SSJ4 Vegito found one of my old sockpuppets and blocked its IP. So I don't know when I can go back on. Also, I've been doing okay with my foot and all. --Legato Bluesummers 20:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, from what the block says....my block should end on the 9th. If not, i'll talk to Vegito about it. My foot was completely broken.... --Legato Bluesummers 21:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The funny thing is....I don't know how I broke it.. --Legato Bluesummers 21:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what to tell you... --Legato Bluesummers 22:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) get in bed.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 22:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 16:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't get banned on every wiki I go tojust the majority of them. I've been great, also happy late birthday.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 17:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki, or Dragonball. Cause it got banned on both for different reasons.18:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC)-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk Well, on DB wiki SSJ4 blocked it for some reason, maybe he had a hunch. Cause I know I never told him. After that 10x extended my block to 6 months, I'll be back September. Here, I ended up telling Gotek. After that I just disabled all of my sockpuppets except one.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 19:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ps. Nice avatar, I take it as a compliment. He probably did do a search, surprised it took this long for someone to actually do so, idiots. It's not really a step in the right direction, it's more an act of cleaning up the dirt/trail I've left behind. How cruel!-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 03:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ps. Miku has become attached to IronDBZ, crazy as hell the girl is. It's like a chick loving mister heid and hating Dr. Jackel/Jakeil/Jakil/Jerkoff. Pps. Just how crazy has it gotten over there, or has the wiki found a state of equilibrium?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 03:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like you're rooting for the admins, for shame. Nope, the chick is crazy. Plus I hate people that can't take an answer. Sounds like the wiki is rebounding, that's good. Maybe I will come back after all.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 16:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah, I was contemplating not coming back. Depending on just how screwed up the community has become over there. People can only take so much BS till they just call it quits, my level of BS taking just happens to be much higher. And even if he does ban you the most he would do is a week or two, nothing big (for me at least). I doubt he'll do too much, favortism is his strong-suit.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 17:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sp's a douche Who knows how long he'd ban you for. If I do come back I probably won't talk as much, seeing as my mouth seems to get me banned at the drop of a hat. Ps. You know what would be great, if we could impeach B'crats. True very true. When have I made a pointless blog?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 18:42, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, fair enough. But that was a dark time. Is it sad that every time we talk we end up talking about the past, even indirectly?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 19:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's like mods have more authority than the admins do in chat, it's crazy. Also, stupid users make stupid arguements, that's the laws of nature. Kotsu just gets hounded by these people doesn't he?-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't surpise me in the least. Kotsu handles it the only way he knows, which is what you just said. You do talk a lot, not that I can say anything...-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 22:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, a nice blog to check out. ps. I think he says it because you're both crazy as hell and ginger.